What's Your Secret, Huh?
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Some demi-gods, campers and Hunters alike, are chosen to go to Cammie's school. What happens when they excel in most everything and act all weird? What happens if Cammie and her friends find out but don't necessarily like what they find? Rated T just in case! On short hiatus at the moment. Keep waiting though! Should be up soon!


_So this is my idea I though up for a crossover of the Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I really hope you like it!_

* * *

New school. I've been through this every year for my entire life. Just a new school. Except this one is for spies. No big deal. You've taken on monsters since you were born and you helped defeat Kronos's army. You can totally do this. And besides, you have all your friends with you. Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and even Katie Gardner. Silena too, you know after Nico helped her escape the Underworld with Beckendorf. You can totally get through this year without blowing up the most important school in the country. Oh dear, what is Rachel Elizabeth Dare doing here?

"Rachel! You coming to school with me too?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm actually here to take you to school. I'm your means of transportation. After all, you and Annabeth are the only ones that live outside the New York area." Rachel replies.

I hug her and she leads me to a fancy car. We climb in and Rachel tells the driver to drive to the airport. I must pale considerably.

"Relax Ash, I know you're a daughter of Poseidon and you hate air travel but this will be quick. Fastest plane I could get my hands on." Rachel assures me.

I nod but I'm still tensed up when we board the plane. I take deep breaths and constantly look outside the window just to make sure no storm clouds are appearing in the sky. When we land I let out a sigh of relief. I grin when I see all of my friends waiting on the runway. I run over and hug them all.

"Hey guys! I'm alive!" I say proudly.

"I see you are. and I'm here. Artemis said I could come to school!" Thalia replies excitedly.

I laugh as we climb into another fancy limo provided by Rachel.

"I'm glad my parents said yes to all of this. Clarion Academy would be so boring without all of you and this one is even better than that old finishing school! We're learning to be spies!" Rachel says just as excited as Thalia.

Silena nods while touching up her makeup. Annabeth is squinting at a book, probably the school's handbook. Clarisse is checking over her stock of concealable weapons. I take out a container of saltwater and peek in. Inside are a bunch of flowers found in the gardens of my father's underwater palace. Katie leans in to look inside as well.

"Whoa! Amazing! I've never seen such beautiful flowers! Demeter must feel the same way as well." Katie says in awe.

We stop for a minute as the driver tells a guard who we are. The gates open and we see the most magnificent place on the ground we've ever seen.

"Well I've seen better. Mount Olympus and my father's palace. It isn't as impressive." I say pretending to be a snob.

We all laugh at my tone. When we pull up a woman is standing there with a girl our age. I grab my duffel bag, backpack, and container of water and step out of the car. The girl has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She's standing up straight behind the woman. The woman steps up and greets us.

"Hello girls! I'm the Headmistress. Headmistress Morgan. And this is my daughter Cammie. What are your names?" She says.

"I'm Ash Jackson." I reply (I sort of took Percy's last name since our cover up with mortals is we're siblings).

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Doesn't your father own this big company?" Cammie asks from beside her mother.

"Yes. But I don't really care to talk about that. I'm just Rachel please." Rachel replies uncomfortably.

"I'm Clarisse. Cool place."

"I'm Silena Beauregard. Please to finally meet you." Silena says charmingly. For a second I thought she was charm speaking but she's just that charming.

"I'm Thalia Grace."

"And I'm Katie Gardner."

"Well. I take it that you all know each other. Great. Well Cammie and her friends will show you around for the first week or so. Cammie, why don't you show them their rooms?"

Cammie nods and starts walking. I hurry to fall into step with her, Thalia beside me.

"Hi. I'm Ash. Well you know that but that was all formal and stuff. Thalia here is my cousin. Our uh dads are brothers." I say.

Thalia snickers from next to me and I shoot her a look. Cammie gives us a suspicious look.

"You don't sound very sure."

"Oh we're sure. It's just that we don't see our fathers very much. I live in a different state from my uh… guardian. Her mom is dead and so is mine." I say.

"Who is this guardian?" Cammie asks.

"My brother's mom. We have the same dad but not the same mom. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. My dad is dead though. I only have my mom." Cammie says.

I nod and we stop in front of a few doors. Cammie turns to face us.

"You'll be rooming with three others. Silena, Ash, and Clarisse. Annabeth, Katie, and Thalia. Rachel, it says here that you have your own room. Here are your keys. My room is across the hall from yours. Have fun and knock on the door if you have any questions." She says walking into another door.

I walk into my room and pick the bed closest to the wall. Clarisse gets the middle bed and Silena calls the one closest to the bathroom.

"Guys, do you think she suspects anything weird with us?" I ask.

"If she does I'll silence her." Clarisse jokes.

"We'll see how that goes. Guys, do you think Chiron was serious about setting up magical boundaries here? Because I have a feeling we won't last a week here if he wasn't." Silena says already inspecting the closets.

"True. But if Cammie and her friends are suspicious of us, they'll dig up our permanent records and find out we aren't anything like regular kids." I reply.

Silena falls silent as she keeps measuring the space and Clarisse gives me a worried look.

**Cammie's POV**

"There's something weird about them. Liz, do you think you could go through their records?" I say when I close the door to my dorm.

Macey, Liz, and Bex all look up at me. Liz takes out her laptop and starts typing away. I already wrote down the names of all the girls.

"What's so weird about them?" Bex asks.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I have. Oh and the way the dead plants outside magically grew when that Katie girl looked at them." I reply.

"I have information on all of them except Ash. Her records are going to take about ten minutes longer. Annabeth Chase. Born in Virginia, ran away at the age of seven. Never saw her father again until she was thirteen. Then she kept disappearing for most of the year occasionally reappearing for a few weeks at a time. Get this. She has no mother." Liz says.

"No mother? Weird. Continue." Macey says.

"Clarisse has a hard to pronounce last name. Born in Phoenix Arizona. Mom works for the military. Ran away at young age never to be seen again until she was fifteen. She was seen crossing the desert with a delirious young man. Later that month she rented a wrecking ball and made a sinkhole by her house. Returned the construction equipment and left with the man afterwards. No father. Thalia Grace. Mother was a famous TV actress who had a drinking problem. Had a younger brother who disappeared at the age of two. Never was seen again. Thalia supposedly died when we were seven. But the weird thing is that she is supposed to be 22. She doesn't look older than sixteen. No father. Katie Gardner. Born in Connecticut. Father works at a gardening store. Disappeared at the age of nine and often visits her father. No mother. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Born in Brooklyn. Father is successful business man and basically owns half of New York. Has never run away. Mother is married to Father. Silena Beauregard. Born in New Jersey. Disappeared at the age of eleven and occasionally visits Father who owns a chocolate store. Before Silena was born, Father was often seen with a beautiful woman. Disappeared right after Silena was born. Other than that mother is unknown. And finally Ash. Her name is Ash Fernandez. Born in Puerto Rico, Mother is Maria Fernandez, never married. Maria died when Ash was four and Ash ran away to Florida. Reports show her running across the country, leaving a bunch of havoc in her trail. No father. But get this. She moved in with a woman named Sally Jackson. She changed her name to Ash Jackson and tells everyone that she's Sally's daughter. She's been expelled from every school she's attended but she disappeared about two years ago." Liz continues.

"So everyone besides Rachel has one unknown parent. They all disappear and occasionally reappear. Thalia is supposed to be 22 and dead. Ash leaves destruction in her path. All of them either get expelled from every school or just don't attend. They all know each other. What is their secret?" I say after a moment of silence.

"We'll find out. We'll plant bugs in their rooms. But what about Rachel? Her history is clean. What does she have to do with this group?" Bex offers.

"You mean Rachel Elizabeth Dare? I know her. Her dad helped mine at some point or another. She's alright. Kind of out there. So can we plant the bugs now?" Macey says.

"When everybody is asleep. Let's get them all hooked up." I reply.

**Ash POV**

"Hey Katie, try and make the plant grow." I tease.

"Fine. You know I can do it so why are you asking me?"

She concentrates on the flower in my salt water container. It doesn't move at all. I laugh and raise my hand. I snap my fingers and the plant grows an inch. I laugh even more at Katie's expression.

"You knew that would happen!" She accuses.

I shrug and she leaves the room. We're about to leave for dinner and Clarisse is checking over her weapons. Silena is putting on makeup in the bathroom. I sigh and try to brush my black curls. I'm wearing my Hunter clothing. My bow is a hair clip. Silena clipped it in stylishly. She peeks at me from the bathroom.

"Don't mess with your hair!" She snaps.

I drop the brush and walk over to Clarisse. She's not so bad. Just a little hot-headed like her dad.

"Hey Clarisse. Anything missing from this morning?" I ask casually.

"No. But you can never be too sure with spies. If they lay one hand on my stuff I'll show them exactly what a child of Ares can do. With pleasure." She growls.

I nod and lay down on her bed. I stare up at the ceiling and try to imagine a life with me loving a boy. I can't. Actually I sort of can since I kind of have a crush on Nico. My worst nightmare is probably Artemis kicking me out of the Hunters because she found out I sort of like Nico. Then Cammie is knocking on the door calling us to dinner.

"Silena! It's dinner time! Stop putting on makeup and let's get going!" I call.

Silena walks out with poise and we walk to dinner together. We sit by the others and look at all of the other girls moving from table to table. Everyone obviously knows each other. I'm glad when dinner ends and we can finally go back to our rooms. Silena spends the whole time staring dreamily at Beckendorf's photo. Clarisse and I hang out trying to decipher the handbook.

"Don't feed your buffoon after curfew." I say confusedly.

"I think it says don't leave your room after curfew." Silena corrects.

"Yeah Ash. Now. Don't attack your bellow prudents. That doesn't make any sense! Prudents isn't even a word!" Clarisse says after.

"Clarisse. I'm pretty sure it says don't attack your fellow students. Can't you guys read?" Silena corrects again.

"We're all dyslexic! Give us a break!" I complain.

"Well even I can decipher what the handbook is trying to say!" Silena snaps in frustration.

"You aren't even reading it! No wonder it isn't giving you trouble!"

"Guys, I think we all need to get to sleep. We'll try to read it in the morning." Clarisse soothes.

We nod and get ready for bed. In the middle of the night I hear the door creak and I look over. I see two girls sneak in and start walking around the room. Then they leave. I hurry over to Clarisse. She's already awake squinting at the handbook.

"I can't read this! Ash, you try." She wails.

"I'll try. Don't be fate to your grass. Oh. It probably says don't be late to your class. Don't peek around the stool at fight."

"Don't sneak around the school at night. Continue."

"Uh. Don't flick on the fungi pigs. Wait. Don't pick on the younger kids. My bad. I hate being dyslexic. Don't you Clarisse?" I ask.

"Definitely. Hey, let's go check out the school huh?"

"Yeah. Come on. Don't wake Silena up though. She'll be rabid if we disturb her beauty sleep." I agree.

We sneak out, after Clarisse grabs her collapsible spear and I slip my two daggers into my boot slippers, and walk silently down the hall. We pass an aquarium where all the fish say hello. I giggle and wave back. Then we pass a sword where Clarisse goes to pick it up but stops when she remembers Cammie telling her it's electric. At around midnight we head back in high spirits. We can do this all the time and there aren't any harpies to eat us. I am loving this school. In the morning we dress in the uniforms, me putting on my Hunter boots, and Silena clips my bow into my hair. My daggers are disguised as rings. We walk down to breakfast and I catch Cammie and her roommates looking at us weird. I shrug at Clarisse and start eating. Clarisse and I have the exact same schedule. History, language, PE, lunch, and study time. For Juniors study time basically means we can do whatever we want. In History the teacher announces the best new I've heard so far at this school.

"We'll be studying the Ancient Greeks. Their culture, beliefs, and even some of their language. Who knows anything about them?"

I see Cammie raise her hand and look around her. Clarisse's hand shoots up and so does mine. The teacher calls on me.

"The Greeks believed in more than one god. They had a god for everything. Death, the sky, the sea, riches, the moon, the sun, and basically everything you could think of." I say.

She nods her approval. She then calls on Clarisse.

"Well the Greeks weren't very much into warfare. They loved traveling though. Mostly on the seas because they thought Poseidon favored them the most of any other because Greece was made up of islands."

We keep spouting out facts and eventually Cammie's hand goes down. Finally the teacher has to silence us because we would probably teach everything on her agenda and more.

"Well it seems as though we have some experts in our class. Probably more educated in this subject than me." She praises.

Then she starts teaching and I tune everything out. The next class is language. I pray to the god of languages or whatever that I'll pick these up quickly because I don't want to be stuck with these seventh graders. He was listening. Clarisse and I are bumped up to the next grade. Now comes PE. And we're learning about sword fighting and fighting with daggers. We're told to choose partners and I choose Clarisse. She grabs a sword and I take out my daggers. Soon everyone stops and looks at us. She's hacking away and slicing but I can tell she's getting worn out. Fighting with daggers is harder but the weapons are a lot lighter than a sword. I step in quickly, get a good swipe at her, and then back away before she can get me. Finally she jabs with it and I block it with both of my daggers. She drops it and I point one of my daggers at her throat and the other at her heart. Then they disappear back on my fingers and I help her up.

"Well it seems as though these two are already pros. Ash, how can you do against me with those?" The teacher asks with a gleam in his eyes.

I shrug and they slid back into my hands. He chooses his own dagger. I realize with dismay that mine are Celestial Bronze. I sigh and choose two regular daggers. The good thing is that they feel just like my demi-god ones. He lashes out but I deflect it easily. I swipe at his cheek and he gets a pretty nasty cut. At some point Clarisse dumps some water on us and a new wave of strength rushes through me. I jab and he weakly tries to deflect me. One of my daggers bats it away. I push him over with the hilt of my other one. I press one against his throat and the other against his heart, just like with Clarisse. Then I drop the weapons and help him up. He's smiling at me.

"Well. It looks like she can defeat her own instructor." He says.

"Wait. Let Clarisse fight you. She's better than me with a sword." I protest.

Clarisse looks at me uneasily. I walk over to her and lean in to whisper in her ear.

"You're a daughter of the war god. You can't lose to a mortal." I assure her.

She just shrugs and weights some swords in her hands like a pro. When she's satisfied she gets into her fighting stance. The instructor does the same. He strikes first. She weaves around him occasionally going in for a scratch. Eventually he's on the ground with her sword at his throat. She throws the sword away and turns away from him. She doesn't even help him up.

"Seems like you two shouldn't be in this class. Heck, I bet you could defeat Joe Solomon."

Every girl gasps. I look at Clarisse confusedly. Who is Joe Solomon and why is everyone surprised that Clarisse and I could take him?

"But he's the best. In the world." One girl says.

"We'll see. We'll see tomorrow when your sister school comes. They'll fight their best instructor. If they beat him, they'll face Joe Solomon. Now, you are dismissed for the showers." He says.

I walk with Clarisse to the showers to clean up. I walk out clean but dry. I slip into my uniform but stop when I see the other girls are changing into casual clothes. I shrug and take out my Hunter clothes. A white T-shirt with a silver vest over it. My black skinny jeans with my silver boots. My silver bow clipped into my hair. Clarisse is wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans.

"Still wearing your Hunter outfit I see. Are you even still one of them now that you're here?" She asks.

"I hope so. Thalia is, she's Artemis's second in command. We'll see once the school year is over. I guess." I reply as we walk to the cafeteria for lunch.

We wait for Silena to come from her French manners class. She plops down gracefully next to us. We start to eat until an eighth grader bursts into the cafeteria.

"They're here! The Blackthorne boys are here!" She yells.

The whole room falls silent. I've heard about them. A boys' school for spies. We'll be facing their top instructor tomorrow. Some boys from camp are going there. Percy, Travis, Beckendorf, Nico, and Chris. We watch the door as a group of laughing boys walk in. I smile as I see Percy. He walks over and hugs me.

"Hey sis. How's the school going? Beat anybody up yet?" He teases.

Just then Macey sashays over and is all over him. He clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh hey Macey. This is my brother, and Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is Macey." I say.

"Oh. You're taken are you? Well that hasn't stopped me in the past." Macey replies.

Just then Annabeth runs over and kisses Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I've missed you." She says.

Percy laughs and I walk away. I feel uncomfortable around couples. It gives me a glimpse of the life I gave up. Nico walks up to me. Great. Artemis must be doing this just to test my strength.

"Hey. You smell like death you know." I say.

"I've been told that by your winged friends. You smell like the ocean." He replies.

"Huh. No one has ever told me that. So you go to the boys' school? Did Chiron plan that?" I ask.

"Yep. Pretty much. So how is it here?"

"Harder now that the boys are here. You know Hunters do have feelings. So it's pretty hard to be around boys." I say sighing.

"They have feelings? I never would have guessed!"

"Watch it Ghost King. I'll beat your Kingly butt any day."

He laughs and puts his arm around me. It's a friendly gesture but I feel a change in the air around me. Anger. I quickly shrug out of his arm and walk over to Thalia.

"Thalia, help me! I think Artemis is angry. Nico put his arm around me and the air changed." I say nervously.

"Yeah I felt that too. We'll talk to Artemis about it tonight. Now come on, enjoy yourself! You get to beat the amazing Joe Solomon today! Aren't you excited? Clarisse sure is. And I walked past his today and he's part god. So you can use your Celestial Bronze weapons on him." Thalia replies.

I smile and flex my wrists. The daggers fall easily into my hands. I quickly flex my wrists again and all people see are the rings on each hand.

"This'll be fun." I say.

Clarisse walks up to me and smiles.

"We're gonna beat that guys butt! He'll never know what hit him!" She says excitedly.

"First we have to beat that instructor first. Then we face the best in the world. But yeah. This'll be fun. But first we have to go through history and language. In history we already know everything and language is definitely not my favorite class." I reply.

She shrugs and we walk to History together. Percy runs up and tells us he's in our class. He sits next to me and we have a pop quiz about what we learned in class yesterday. The teacher asks Percy if he wants to take the test and he says he does. After that we go to language. I basically sleep through it but I pick up enough that we're moved up another grade. Man this is fun. Then comes PE. I get this nervous feeling in my stomach as Clarisse and I walk into the locker rooms.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" Clarisse suddenly asks.

I shake my head and change into the PE clothes. Then she gets a water bucket and dumps it all over me. I'm not wet at all but the nervous feeling goes away.

"Thanks Clarisse." I say gratefully.

We go into the bathroom stalls and Cammie and her friend Macey walk in. They're talking about us.

"They'll probably beat the instructor but Joe Solomon? I doubt it." Cammie says.

"Who cares about that stuff? Ash looks amazing in the workout clothes and no one ever looks good in them! Not even that Silena girl!" Macey complains.

I then flush the toilet and go to wash my hands. I nod at them and walk to the barn. They gape at me the whole way across the locker room floor. Clarisse runs up and grins at me.

"You've certainly made an impression on them. Now let's go beat some instructor butt."

I smile as we enter the barn. A bunch of girls and boys are sitting around the edges. Our instructor is talking to a huge man, almost as huge as Ares in his human sized form.

"Whoa. He's like your dad. But an inch shorter." I whisper.

"No one is like my dad. I'll beat you up if you say that again." She snaps.

"I'd like to see you try Clarisse!"

Then everyone looks up at us. Nervous feeling coming back. And then it disappears. I look down and see puddles of water covering the ground. It rained last night! All right! The boys' school instructor walks over and towers over me. He's about the same height as Clarisse. But I'm not scared. I'm standing in water. So beat it.

"Which one of you is Clarisse?" He asks.

Clarisse steps forward and stares him down. I may be imagining it but it seems as though he backs away a little. Clarisse smiles and chooses a mortal sword. I sit next to Percy, who has joined us. I watch as Clarisse kicks the instructor's butt. She almost knocks him out actually.

"Don't mess with me. I'm a war child." She yells.

My eyes widen as she says she's a war child. But she doesn't say anything else. She just puts away the sword and comes next to me. They manage to revive the man and he's almost in perfect condition. I walk over to the wall that has the weapons and I choose to nasty looking daggers. I smile as they feel perfect in my small hands. I hear all the boys snicker. But the girls look at the instructor with pity in their eyes.

"I can't fight you." He says.

I glare up at him and step forward. He takes a step back in fear. The boys gasp. I radiate power.

"Are you too scared to fight me?" I taunt angrily.

He shakes his head and goes over to the weapons wall. He gets a sword. Excellent. This'll be fun. He takes up his fencing stance. I flip the daggers in my hands. He yells and lunges forward. I deflect his strike easily. I see his confidence waver. I smile and give him a cut on his chest. He glares at me and strikes again. I step back into a puddle of water. Strength surges through me. I step forward again and he jabs at my stomach. Time slows down as I bring both of my daggers forward to stop his blow. The sword flies out of his hand. I knock him over and place my daggers at his throat and heart. Then I help him up. The boys are staring at me in awe. The instructor with fear. The girls with admiration. But a man that just walked in is looking at me curiously. I drop the daggers and step in another puddle. I sigh in relief as all of my stress goes away. Clarisse pats me on the back and Percy offers me a smile. Good thing for the next fight I get to use my real daggers. Then a terrible thought comes to me.

"Clarisse, if he's a demi-god, won't that mean he's trained like us?" I ask nervously.

All the color drains out of her face. We look at the man again and the face of a god crosses my mind.

"Hermes." Clarisse, Percy, and I say in unison.

This man is a child of Hermes. And they're pretty good at swords. So for the first time since fighting Kronos's army, I feel doomed.

* * *

_So did you like it? Please review! I'll take constructive criticism but don't say bad things just to be mean! I really hope you enjoy the story (again) =)_


End file.
